Compliant
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: He knew that he might get injured while defending the Circle of Life and protecting the Pridelands, but he should've known better to be careful when climbing the stairs up to Pride Rock. Now with a sprained leg that puts him out of a commision for a week, Kion is even in for more surprise when his sister is... taking care of him while he's temporarily limp?
**I've realized that I've really come to enjoy reading about the Lion Guard in the fanfics and ones about the bonds between Kion and Kiara. I thought now be a good time to do another sweet, sibling fic featuring the two of them.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Ah! Ow! Not so tight," Kion cried out. Kiara simply snorted and kept wrapping the long vine around the leaf cast that covered most of his front left leg, as did the large, purple bruise under it. As she tied the final not to secure the sling, she looked up at him.

"Well if you hadn't sprained your leg in the first place, you wouldn't be in this much pain," she replied. Her foot gently tapped the leaf, checking one more time if it was secure. "Besides, it has to be tight. We wouldn't want you to reinjure it while it's busy healing."

"Oh yeah, well I wouldn't have gotten it in the first place if you hadn't called my name and made me lose my footing when I was coming up the steps," he complained. Her eyes rolled in mild annoyance, but she just took one last can over the cast before nodding satisfied.

"There, finished. Rafiki left some advice for you. Stay off your leg for another week and it should be just fine," she said, recrecallinging the wise shaman's words. "He also said if it starts hurting again he has some herbs that can numb the pain."

"Thanks," he mumbled. She gave a small smile before brushing away the bits of torn leaf out the entrance.

"You're welcome, Kion," she replied from over her shoulder.

Inside Pride Rock, the lions that lived there had gotten used to sleeping on the hard, often cold stone floor come nightfall. Cubs and adults alike usually slept close by one another to get warmer and maybe some softness, but not much else. For Kion however, Rafiki and Kiara had fathered up a great pile of soft leaves and grass to rest on in comfort, or at least until his leg had mended. Kion didn't appreciate the extra care and attention he was receiving. He felt alright just to sleep on the ground, but after several moments of insists and even threats and guilt-tripping, he had finally caved in and consented, but only until his injury had healed.

As he laid down to take a rest on the surprisingly relaxing bed, his stomach growl. He inwardly winced, hoping that his sister or anyone else had heard and would find out he had skipped meal time. His nose could still pick up the scents of wildebeest that the hunting party had caught. They were adept at picking up such large prey with minimum effort and low injuries gained.

 _"Something I could probably stand to learn when climbing up Pride Rock,"_ he thought half-jokingly.

His ears then swiveled as they picked up the sounds of footsteps approaching and they pricked up at the sound of something being dropped before the 'bed'. His eyes cracked halfway open as they took in the silhouette of his sister before him with a piece of meat before the edge pf the bed. He lifted his head up, looking at both the offering and his sibling.

"Here. Mom went hunting earlier and I noticed you hadn't got any dinner," she replied, slowly pushing the warm slab of wildebeest flesh to her brother. Before he could object to defend his ability to get his own dinner, his jaw clamped shut when a growl erupted from him, but not from his throat. Blushing in defeat while his sister giggled, he took a few bites of the meat, savoring the juicy texture of it before he devoured into it.

He swore that he could feel her smiling triumphantly beside him as he ate.

Before he realized it, and a bit to his disappointment, the meal had been finished in no time. Her wasn't full yet, but at least his stomach growl or hurt as much. His eyes turned up to her, standing right before him, smiling in satisfaction before turning her head towards the exit. The sun had gone down over the horizon and while it wasn't entirely dark yet, it was clear what time it was.

"Bedtime," she clarified. He rolled his eyes again, thinking to himself if they ever fall out if he kept continuing.

"In hurt my leg sis, not my eye. I can see that," he replied, smirking at her. Kiara reciprocate the reaction over her shoulder as she came towards the other side of the den. Tiifu and Zuri were already fast asleep with the other pride members in the deeper recesses of the cave and their parents would come home and join them shortly.

"Goodnight, little brother," she said, half teasing him before she curled up in her own corner in the den. He rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids as he lay his head down, but still felt like she was being sincere in her words.

"Goodnight, sis'," he murmured before peacefully slipping into the realm of gentle slumber.

* * *

 **After doing more analysing, I think I've gotten a pretty good picture of what Kiara and Kion's relationship is like. For Kion, he's independent and he knows that. He's aware that he is capable of doing things on his own and, although compliant, doesn't really enjoy taking orders from anyone else. Especially Kiara, whose developing leadership skills and confidence, but wished to develop them more on someone who's hard to take orders. I think she knows she's put down a bit by her duties as the next queen and I actually think their might be jealousy for her towards Kion. He has the right to make decisions for the Pridelands while she is held back by her greater duty that won't come until she is much older. I'm basically saying she's envious of Kion because he's doing so much in his position while she isn't doing much on her part yet. But aside from that, it may just be just sibling rivalry.**

 **Anyways** **, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
